Wanda Jackson
Wanda Jackson was a solo artist based out of Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Discography ;Studio Albums * Wanda Jackson (1958) * There's a Party Goin' On (1961) * Right or Wrong (1961) * Wonderful Wanda (1962) * Love Me Forever (1963) * Two Sides of Wanda (1964) * Blues in My Heart (1965) * Wanda Jackson Sings Country Songs (1965) * Wanda Jackson Salutes the Country Music Hall of Fame (1966) * Made in Germany (1967) * Reckless Love Affair (1967) * You'll Always Have My Love (1967) * Cream of the Crop (1968) * The Many Moods of Wanda Jackson (1968) * The Happy Side of Wanda (1969) * Wanda Jackson Country! (1970) * A Woman Lives for Love (1970) * I've Gotta Sing (1971) * Praise the Lord (1972) * I Wouldn't Want You Any Other Way (1972) * Country Gospel (1973) * Country Keepsakes (1973) * When It's Time to Fall in Love Again (1974) * Now I Have Everything (1975) * Make Me Like a Child Again (1976) * I'll Still Love You (1976) * Closer to Jesus (1977) * Show Me the Way to Calvary (1981) * Rockabilly Fever (1984) * Teach Me to Love (1984) * My Kind of Gospel (1984) * Encore (1989) * Don't Worry - Be Happy (1989) * Rock and Roll-Ra Hívlak! (1992) with Dolly Roll * Heart Trouble (2003) * I Remember Elvis (2006) * The Party Ain't Over (2011) * Unfinished Business (2012) ;Live Albums * In Person (1969) * Live in Scandinavia (1989) * Live and Still Kickin' (2003) * Live at Town Hall Party 1958 (2008) * Wanda Live! at Third Man Records (2011) ;Compilations This is an incomplete list and represents only a portion of releases. Numerous other compilations have been released over the years through various distributors. This list represents some of the most noteworthy releases. * Rockin' with Wanda (1960) * Lovin' Country Style (1962) * The Best of Wanda Jackson (1968) * Please Help Me I'm Falling (1968) * Leave My Baby Alone (1969) * We'll Sing in the Sunshine (1972) * By the Time I Get to Phoenix (1973) * Wanda Jackson (1974) * Good Times (1980) * Let's Have a Party (1982) * Early Wanda Jackson (1984) * Let's Have a Party in Prague (1988) with Karel Zich * Rockin' in the Country: The Best of Wanda Jackson (1990) * Greatest Hits (1990) * Santo Domingo: Hre Deutsche Aufnahmen (1991) * Right or Wrong (1992) * Vintage Collections (1996) * Tears Will Be the Chaser for Your Wine (1997) * The World Didn't Give It to Me (2000) * Queen of Rockabilly (2000) * Wanda Rocks (2002) * Heartache (2004) * The Very Best of the Country Years (2006) * The Ballads of Wanda Jackson (2006) * The Ultimate Collection (2007) * Let's Have a Party: The Very Best of Wanda Jackson (2011) External Links Category:Defunct Solo Category:Oklahoma City Category:OKC Metro Category:Rock Category:Rockabilly Category:Country Category:Capitol Records Category:Decca Records Category:Myrrh Records Category:Amethyst Records Category:Sugar Hill Records Category:Hilltop Records Category:Tab Records Category:Third Man Records Category:Sundazed Records Category:Deep Sea Music Category:Christian Category:Gospel Category:K-Tel Records Category:Vine Records Category:Hallmark Records Category:Word Records Category:Supraphon Records Category:Python Records Category:CMH Records Category:Nonesuch Records Category:Rhino Records Category:Curb Records Category:Bear Family Records Category:Ace Records Category:EMI Gold Records